gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Half-track
|related = Duneloader |radar_icon = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needles) Bobcat Worn (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = halftrack |handlingname = HALFTRACK |textlabelname = HALFTRACK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Half-track is a military truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The truck appears as a half-track vehicle with the chassis and main cab of the Duneloader, with the rear tracks based on those of the . The armored cab option is very reminiscent of the cab armors often used in half-tracks like the . The Half-track, as the name says, replaces the rear wheels of the Duneloader with a set of two tracks, as well as featuring a large truck bed with tall walls and a mounted gun on the back. The Half-track realistically features an mounted on the front bumper, which is a device fitted to the front of military vehicles, such as the M3 Scout Car and the M3 Half-track, for the purpose of preventing the vehicle from getting stuck in an obstacle, such as a ditch. Several items can be also seen inside the compartment and on the side walls, as well as an uninteractive rear door. The vehicle has a tow hitch on the back, allowing to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Half-track possess great acceleration and good mobility, allowing to move quicker than its standard version. The tracks provides great traction on any surface, even allowing to climb the steepest hill in a good positioning of the vehicle's mobility systems. Its handling is also great, despite being a bit larger than its normal version. The armor is nearly as good as the APC, providing great tolerance against gunfire, though the gunner is rather exposed. *The stock gun features two guns (oddly behaving like .50 caliber machine guns), offering excellent fire rate and range. The turret features a small glass sighting on it. *The Autocannon option features quad-firing and behaves like four fast-firing machine guns. Though not very different from its stock counterpart, it has more chances to hit a vehicle thanks to its four guns. It has a basic sighting frame, like the stock weapon of the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Note that, according to the files, both weapons have an increased damage over vehicles, with a ×1.5 multiplier. While statistically similar, the machine guns have a slightly higher fire rate than the autocannons (despite the quad gun having a higher rate than the machine guns in-game, judging by the bolt cycling sound). GTA Online Overview Half-track= |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear tracks) |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Twin Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.3 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 200 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 Drum Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handlers |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Quad Autocannons= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.4 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 150 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Box Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Half-track can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bunker.jpg|The truck entering a bunker. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|The Half-track truck seen at the top left, behind a Phantom Custom with a MOC unit. A Dune FAV, Weaponized Tampa and APC are seen around the truck. DuneloaderHalfTrack-GTAO-RearSection.jpg|The rear section seen in the official Gunrunning Trailer. DuneloaderHalfTrack-GTAO-Rearquarter.png|A view of the truck in the trailer. Half-track-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Half-track on Rockstar Games Social Club. HalfTrack-Customized.jpg|Half-track with the custom 20MM Cannon. Halftrack-GTAO-front-cannon2.png|Half-track with the custom 20MM Cannon. (rear quarter view) 20MM-CloseUp.jpg|Close up of the optional 20MM Auto Cannons Half-track-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Half-track on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Half-track appears in the second Mobile Operations mission Half-track Bully, where the team retrieves it from an enemy group. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,254,350 or for $1,695,000 (trade price). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The player is able to see the bullet belts through the drum casings of the stock mounted gun. When firing, they will realistically move as soon as a round is fired. Strangely, the right belt appears to move to the centre of the drum, rather than to where the right gun is located. *Being based on an armed military truck from World War II, the Half-Track is one of the oldest military vehicles in the GTA series along with the Rustler, a World War II fighter plane. *Either it is a glitch or an intended effect, one particular characteristic of the Half-track is that, with the heavy armor plating upgrade, the front windshield becomes indestructible, meaning no bullet can pass through it, even if it leaves weak spots or using specialized rounds (a feature similar to the Securicar, the Enforcer and the Police Stockade, all from Grand Theft Auto IV). However, the side windows are unarmored, thus able to kill players by shooting through these. *Although the Warstock product description mentions its "prostitute-friendly cabin", the player cannot pick up a prostitute when driving the Half-track. See Also *Duneloader - Base version. *Rhino and Dozer - Two vehicles that also employs track systems. Navigation }} es:Half-track pl:Wóz półgąsienicowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Trucks Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online